don't think too much
by Azura Eve
Summary: Ketika mentari terik menyiram ubun-ubun manusia di bulan Juli, Jongin akan menarik lengan Kyungsoo bergegas; karena dia gigih dan Kyungsoo pernah bilang dia ingin berusaha. "Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Manusia tak punya sirip atau sayap tapi tetap bisa berenang dan terbang, bukan?" – Jongin. (KAISOO/SLASH/Drabble/Fluff)


**don't think too much**

* * *

disclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. I gained no profits to write this.  
pairing: Kaisoo  
lenght/wc: drabble/605 words

summary: Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berpikir.

((AU; fluff; shortfic))

* * *

Ketika mentari terik menyiram ubun-ubun manusia di bulan Juli, Jongin akan menarik lengan Kyungsoo bergegas; karena dia gigih dan Kyungsoo pernah bilang dia ingin berusaha.

Bagaimanapun, terkadang ada saat-saat di mana kemauan Jongin hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun dia selalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Manusia tak punya sirip atau sayap tapi tetap bisa berenang dan terbang, bukan?" jawabnya; apabila Kyungsoo dalam posisi tengah mengenal diri dan sekitarnya, lantas menganggap semua yang dilakukan Jongin tak lebih dari utopia yang sia-sia.

* * *

Biasanya, mereka turun ke jalan. Bertubrukan bahu dengan orang asing hanya untuk memperoleh sepotong makian – tapi puas. Atau, bila Jongin menimbun koin lebih di jahitan bajunya, mereka pergi ke restoran keluarga. Sang pelayan telah hapal mati bagaimana wajah sumringah Jongin serta tatapan mempertanyakan laki-laki dalam genggamannya, sehingga tidak perlu ulangan untuk mengerti bahwa eskrim lapis dan kentang goreng kering menjadi pesanan mereka tiap datang.

* * *

"Mari kita mulai."

Kyungsoo mengirim anggukan alih-alih terjebak dalam keadaan familier yang sukar dibahasakan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin menyeringai karena Kyungsoo menjawab empat detik lebih cepat dibanding kemarin.

"Siapa aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Jongin."

"Berapa usiamu?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, "Apakah itu bahkan sopan ditanyakan?" cibirnya, tapi tetap melanjutkan, "duapuluh sembilan." Dia memalingkan muka kemudian.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Eskrim tentu."

Kyungsoo menduga laki-laki di depannya terbahak setelah mendengar seleranya yang kekanakan, namun yang dia dapat hanya tulus dari mata hitam itu.

"Sekarang, pertanyaan terakhir."

Kyungsoo geming. Mengantisipasi.

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang? Di sini. Di tempat ini?"

Seberapapun Kyungsoo coba membongkar kotak memori, dia tak dapat menemukan petunjuk. Otaknya cuma mampu memberi perintah untuk menggeleng. Jongin mengerutkan hidung, lalu mendesis di bawah napasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Kyungsoo berujar. Mirip cicit ayam.

Berbanding terbalik dari reaksinya belum lama, Jongin melahirkan tawa berderai dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menduga dia setengah gila.

"Begini," Jongin memulai, "kau adalah Kyungsoo." Dia menunjuk lawannya, "Dan aku adalah Jongin." Kyungsoo berkedip, paham. Jongin lanjut bicara, "Kita adalah pasangan. Tapi suatu hari setahun yang lalu kau terbangun dengan memori terhapus dan lupa hampir segala hal."

"Ha?"

"Yah. Singkatnya, kau amnesia – dengan jenis yang kembali memperbarui ingatan setiap harinya." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut, mulutnya terbuka untuk memuntahkan kata-kata, tapi Jongin selalu handal menjadi penyela. "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak sendirian."

* * *

Mimpi Kyungsoo adalah berlari hingga batas cakrawala; selagi mimpi Jongin terdengar jauh lebih sederhana – menemaninya ke manapun Kyungsoo pergi.

Jongin adalah medioker, tapi tidak pernah separuh-separuh. Kawannya berkata dia mengada-ada.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin terikat janji. Jika benar, dia bisa memutus janji tersebut karena Jongin masih punya sayap lengkap untuk terbang. Dia bisa mengejar laju awan. Menahannya untuk bersama akan membuat rasa bersalah Kyungsoo menebal dan tidak tertahankan.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan aku semenjak aku juga tidak bisa mengingat. Jika kita memang pernah punya kenangan untuk dibagi, kurasa kita bisa menganggapnya masa lalu dan kau bisa melangkah maju tanpa menunggu orang cacat* karena itu hanya akan menambah tanggunganmu saja."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Kyungsoo tidak terima. "Meski aku lupa terus-menerus? Kau gila! Orang biasa mana mungkin tahan!" sembur Kyungsoo dengan intonasi yang menanjak satu tingkat. Jongin menggeleng, "Hari ini kau menunjukkan perbaikan, setidaknya. Buktinya, kauingat namamu dan aku. Dan ya, mungkin aku gila tapi hanya orang gila yang mampu memberi tanpa menagih kembali."

Terpana, Kyungsoo memandang dalam diam.

"Kau pasti akan muak denganku suatu saat nanti." gumamnya.

"Katakan, kapan, di mana, bagaimana, dan siapa yang membuatku muak denganmu?"

Kyungsoo bisu.

"Tidak ada, kan?" sengir Jongin.

* * *

Bumi berotasi. Manusia berevolusi. Jongin percaya harapannya tidak mudah untuk basi.

Kyungsoo tahu dia kalah.

Jongin tidak akan berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka mati.

"Kautahu Kyungsoo, kau hanya berpikir terlalu banyak."

* * *

 **zula's note:**

maaf pendek. tadinya harusnya malah cuma 300kata tp berkembang. ._.)" yah, intinya kai setia sm kyung walaupun kyung nawarin dia pergi. :v

(*): kyung nganggep dirinya nyusahin.

review?


End file.
